Jingles
Jingles was born to a family of entertainers, who throughout several generations had made a living out of entertaining people and performing in a huge number of places. Growing up with plenty of circus influences, she came to adore and love the sights, the sounds, and even the smells of the entertainer's life, including the aroma of corndogs being deep fried and smothered in chocolate. Once Jingles had grown up and understood things better, she joined the family business along with her relatives. Her parents passed down to her a family heirloom, the colorful hat that she makes sure to wear and take care of whenever possible, though she'll remove it during a number of events. The shirt she wears sports a curious design at its middle, some say it symbolizes creativity and imagination, two things that are the key for any successful entertainer. Jingles and Fresko are great friends, going as far as having a daughter together. Currently, Jingles travels and performs, Tree Town being her current home. She likes riding her unicycle. Jingles truly loves her entertaining job, which is why she likes to practice her latest shows, though she can go overboard. The sounds of a crowd cheering for an encore is a music to Jingles's ears. Should Jingles be challenged by any other performers, she'll happily showcase her competitive side, which is an act in itself. There are times when Jingles will suffer from stage-fright, freezing up, unable to move. There are just some stunts and tricks that Jingles wouldn't even dream of taking on. Other forms This lists Jingles's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Psygles Jingles's first-level form. Now, her hat's bells are colored differently: green, blue and red, with each bell being engulfed in flames of the same color. Instead of wearing a shirt, she now wears a robe with blue and green patterns. Eye patterns can be seen on the front, while the sleeves have zig-zag patterns. The robe seems to cover her tail. She also wears sandals now. Her diamond marking is now different and has red outline. Her palm has a red pattern consisting of circles and lines. Will-o-wisps can always be seen around her. Similar to Disco Bear's transformations, Psygles is capable of fire and psychic powers. She can distort minds, create a vortex of fire, shoot out fire from her hands, fire a psychic beam, do a fiery punch, and throw an energy ball that explodes into mist. On the defensive side, she can heal anyone's injuries, mess with enemies' concentration using her tricks, and generate a psychic barrier. If Psygles is getting badly injured, her fire attacks will become more intense. Speaking of injuries, she can also make the enemy suffer the same, depending if she can do it or not. She's also known to be able to eat fire, but it's rare for her to do it. Jingles first achieved this form in the episode Tough Love. Jesteringles Jingles's second-level form. Her hat now functions as a mask, covering her face but her eyes. About the mask, the bells are back to being green and not on fire, but looks more like actual bells rather than the smaller ball bells. She obviously now wears a different outfit. She also now wears red bracelets with green bells on them. Her staff is a new addition to her accessories. By appearance, she appears to be slimmer and has a longer tail. So, she looks more humanoid compared to her previous forms. For a second-level transformation, Jesteringles obviously has advanced fire and psychic powers. To make up for her lack of accompanying will-o-wisps, she can now summon them at will. Apart from that, her other methods of attacking include a blazing kick, a huge burst of flame, and a deadly flame explosion, which can tire her easily. Jesteringles is capable of absorbing fire to boost her flaming attacks. Jingles first achieved this form in the episode Armor Mode. Trivia Her voice is provided by Jill Talley, who voices Karen in SpongeBob SquarePants and I.Q. Ickly in the Wacky Races reboot.Category:Characters